Plants vs Zombies Suburbia vs Zomburbia
Plants vs Zombies Suburbia vs Zomburbia is a spin-off Plants vs Zombies game where zomboss is taking over Suburbia and has already taken 70% of it and plants have to stop him. Concepts * The art style is of PvZ 2. * It has some Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope worlds * There are many worlds in this game. * There are many features in this game. * All plants have rarity * The plants have a different leveling system than in International and Chinese version * Instead they will level up through obtaining cards of that plant in the sticker shop's packs. * Zombucks replaced gems. * Every level will show its difficulty. * Mushrooms no longer sleep in day. Leveling system This leveling system is different one than in Chinese and International version.You will level them up using cards which you will obtain in the sticker shop's packs.In every pack at least one plant card is available even if the pack is of costumes or some premium plant pack.The premium plants need 20 cards to be unlocked.Each plant has 3 levels.To level up a plant,you have to obtain 80 cards.By leveling up a plant,it will have more chance to fire 4 things at a time,For example:Peashooter level 3 has 75% chance to shoot 5 peas at a time,Wall nut level 3 has 55% chance to shoot an element that does 2 nds damage when a zombie is close to it . Game Modes Garden Ops-You need to defend your home and garden for 10 waves.The garden will be in center of the lawn covering 3x3 area Team Vanquish-Whoever kills 50 of the opponent wins (suicide plants/zombie deaths don't count).It lasts for 4 waves. Flag of Power-Planting plants around the flag will raise but the zombies are trying to eat it and fall it down.It lasts for 5 waves. Taco Bandits-You will have to protect the taco stand for 5 waves.There will be 4 taco stands on the lawn on random tiles. Infinity Time-Similar to Endless mode but in different lawn where all zombies will come. Daily Challenge-You will do a level every day which is very tricky and very different from the levels you face in worlds. Boss Rush-Has 10 waves.You will face Mini bosses,Bosses(not zomboss,other zombies like gargantuar) Trials of Gnomus-Very large game mode.Needed to unlock from sticker shop for 125000 coins and 50 zombucks.Has 4 gates. Brain Busters * Last Stand * Save Our Seeds * Special Delivery * Locked and Loaded * World Exclusive Minigames * Flower Tramples * Dave's Mold Colonies * Don't Plant more Plants Power Ups Some Power ups will be unlocked from Sticker shop.You can choose 3 types Power ups to use them per level. Plants For plants see Plants vs Zombies Suburbia vs Zomburbia/Plants Zombies For zombies see Plants vs Zombies Suburbia vs Zomburbia/Zombies Worlds Backyard Battleground-The 1st world which is normal and has no gimmicks.You will unlock Daily Challenge after completing it.Has 25 levels. Garage-Having 5 levels.After completing it you will unlock Sticker Shop,Custumization Booth,Garden Ops and Team Vanquish. L.E.A.F Headquarters-After completing this world you will unlock Tree of Wisdom which is similar to the one in PvZ.Has 20 levels. Sewers-Inside are garbage-related zombies and new toxic- related plants.The sewers may contain some secret levels hidden in the map.After completing it.you will unlock Flag of Power.Has 25 levels. Town Hall-The place in center of Suburbia and Zomburbia.You will unlock a portal which gives you access to Taco Bandits after completing this world.You will also unlock Character Quests which are like worlds but with 5 levels each with 6 waves in each level.There are 6 Character homes,i.e Citron Labs,Rose Castle,Corn Fields,Imp and Mech Base, Superbrainz Lair and Deadbeard's Ship.There will be some new zombies faced.They will not be faced in Infinity Time.Has 30 levels. Sandy Sands-It is Egypt themed.Features mummy Zombies, rivers, agriculture and Fer-Tiles, and buttloads of treasure(Water of rivers from 6th to 9th column)(Fer-Tiles=By planting on them,plant will act 2x faster.)Has 25 levels. Port Scallywag-Almost similar to Pirate Seas in PvZ 2,except that there are no planks,it is a full lawn with Treasure chests that acts like gravestones.Has 25 levels. Sharkbite Shores-It has water in last 6 columns and you will face aquatic zombies in this world.Has 20 levels. Jewel Junction-It has diamonds,golds and silvers.It has taken place in a store so you need flower pots.After completing it,you will unlock Infinity Time.Has 15 levels. Zen Peak-A place where you will face mostly Kung-Fu and Chinese zombies and a mini-boss will be faced here named Zen.Has 30 levels. Boney Island-The island which has mostly bones.Here you will face special zombies,unlock new plants and Boss Rush.Has 10 levels. Dinolandz-The world which has dinosaurs that only interact with zombies mostly.Has 15 levels. Zombopolis-This world a little bit different gameplay.You have to win a level in 5 minutes in this world,if you failed,the imp will lauch a zombot so you need to fight with the zombot to win the level.Has 15 levels. '''Zomburbia-'''The final area in this game where ultimate battle takes place.Has no gimmick.Has 35 levels with 3 boss battles. Seed Packets legendary seed.png|The legendary plant's seed packet super rare card.png|The super rare plant's seed packet rare card packet.png|The rare plant's seed packet uncommon card packet.png|The uncommon plant's seed packet basic seed.png|The basic plant's seed packet event card.png|The event plant's seed packet Trials of Gnomus This mode is a very large mode with 4 gates.The 1st is of Yellow trial of shooty shooty.2nd is of Blue trial of recollection.3rd is of Red trial of hot doom.4th is of Green trial of balance.It is unlock from sticker shop of special pack that costs 125000 coins and 50 zombucks.In the 1st trial,you will have its key for free after unlocking Trials of Gnomus.The other keys you will get are from sticker shop of Gnomus key pack that costs 75000 coins and 15 zombucks.In the 1st trail,you will need to shoot gnomus statues in 2 min that spawn at random times.They come 56 times.The level will be done by special delivery peashooter.Toughness of each statue is of 3 shots.(more info coming soon) Hidden Gnomes There are 54 gnomes hidden in the game.12 are spawn from defeating zombies,20 are hidden in maps of worlds,10 are hidden in Team vanquish by defeating zombies and 12 are hidden in (coming soon in future updates) Updates For Updates see Plants vs Zombies Suburbia vs Zomburbia/Updates